


Greatest Guy That I Know Of:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Babysitting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Couches, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e23 Wehe 'ana (Prelude), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s07e23 Wehe 'ana (Prelude), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash, Sons, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve agrees with Charlie is the greatest guy, What happens when the two men do talk?, Stay Tuned, It’s a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 5





	Greatest Guy That I Know Of:

*Summary: Steve agrees with Charlie is the greatest guy, What happens when the two men do talk?, Stay Tuned, It’s a good one!!!!*

“Danno is the greatest, Huh ?”, Commander Steve McGarrett smiled at his son, Charlie Williams, who was in his new race car bed, & was smiling back at him. They had a fun evening together, while his partner, & husband, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was taking care of an errand.

The Little Boy nodded, & said, “Yeah”, & they did a fist bump to that. Steve got him into bed, & he was all settled in. “Goodnight, Uncle Steve”, He called out to the former seal. “Night, Buddy”, The Five-O Commander said, as he smiled at him.

He saw that his child fell asleep in no time flat, & he went to the living room, where he relaxed after awhile. Danny showed up after an hour, & greeted his husband with a sweet kiss. He exhaustingly joined him on the couch, as Steve went closer to him.

“Everything went okay ?”, The Hunky Brunette said, as he held him in his strong arms. “Security is all set up, I still feel guilty about what happened 7 years ago”. Steve said with an reassuring tone, “What happened was not your fault”, The Loudmouth Detective didn’t feel the same way though.

“It is my fault, If I focused more on my case, & Makino, than with Rachel, He wouldn’t be in the situation that he is in now”, He said with sadness, & was suddenly felt insecure, & doubting himself. Steve said with a smile, “You brought justice for Makino, & if you weren’t involved with him, We won’t met”, Danny agreed, & smiled along with his lover.

“Never doubt yourself, Danno, You are the best cop that I know, I happen to agree with our son, You **_are_** the greatest guy that I know of”, Danny smiles, & said, “Thank you, Baby”. The Couple went on with their evening, & just shut out the world, & forget what happened that day.

The End.


End file.
